Mapping applications may provide oblique aerial view images of points of interest from a variety of different headings. Mapping applications may also provide, in response to a user command (e.g., a mouse click, a keystroke, etc.), a transition between two oblique aerial view images of a target area with different headings. However, transitioning between the two oblique aerial view images of two different headings in consecutive frames may create a jarring and unpleasant user experience, and may cause a user to lose spatial context of the map viewed.